


69

by writingdeluerann



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: The collegiate athletes of Seoul University are hosting a fund-raising banquet where they sale themselves to sponsors in exchange for various services, but what happens when the service demanded is sex?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Reader
Kudos: 43





	69

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite

“This shit fuckin sucks.” Johnny yelled through the phone line. “I got Mrs. Gretchen again.”

Mark rolled his eyes as he made a left at a stop sign and continued to drive. He switched his phone to the opposite ear as he dug into his pocket for his own sponsor paper.

“You can’t be that bad?” Mark said as he accidently dropped his phone and everything out of his pocket. “Shit.”

“Not bad.” Johnny yelled again as Mark quickly put him on speaker. “All she does is make me clean up cat shit and fix random stuff around her house while she watches me. It’s super creepy because she’s old as fuck and keeps her house super-hot, but like I swear she does it on purpose.”

Mark rolled his eyes again as he tried to stretch his right hand under the passenger seat while also staying on the road. He felt around for the folded slip of paper when Johnny yelled again, and he sat up with it in his hand.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Mark looked at the folded piece of paper and then out toward the street and made an abrupt stop as he reached his house. “I gotta go.”

Mark hung up the phone before Johnny could yell at him again and turned off his car as he looked up at the house. It wasn’t huge, but definitely larger than the average house and if every sponsor was as bad as whoever Mrs. Gretchen was then he was fucked.

Mark took one last look at his phone and tossed it in his back seat before getting out and walking up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps from inside until finally, the door opened and he froze.

“You must be my 10-o clock,” You said and leaned against the door in a silk robe. The soft material hugged your waist and left little to be imagined as it opened at your breast. Mark could see the imprint of your nipples in the thin fabric as your long hair hung loosely down your shoulders. “You’re a bit late.”

“Sorry,” Mark mumbled unable to take his eyes away from your supple flesh. He could feel his dick growing inside his shorts as he finally pried his eyes away from your body and up to your face. “I got a little lost on my way here.”

“It happens all the time.” You said and moved out of the doorway. “Come in.”

Mark nodded his head and followed you inside your house as he watched the fabric fold itself around your smooth ass. Mark unconsciously reached down and squeezed his hardening dick as he followed you deeper into the house.

“This is your first time doing this right?” You asked as you finally stopped outside a door. You turned around and licked your lips as you saw Mark quickly move his hand away from his growing dick and stepped closer. “It’s okay.” You said as you began palming Mark’s dick. Mark closed his eyes as you leaned in and licked a stripe up to his earlobe and bit it.

“I don’t think.” Mark stuttered trying to regain control of the situation. “This is what they meant by services.”

You smiled and moved your hand and pulled at the tie around your robe. You let the thin fabric slip off your shoulders reveal your smooth naked body beneath. “The money is taken care of so you can do whatever you want,” You opened the door behind you with one hand and pulled Mark closer with the other. You walked him backward into the room and shut the door. You turned around and pushed him onto the bed in the center of the room and then began to palm his thick cock again. “Most of the time when people come to me, they prefer for me to be in control, but this time,” You moved your hands over your breast and squeezed them as you bit your lips. “I’m going to do whatever you say, master.”

#

Mark looked down at you staring up at him and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re going to do whatever I say?”

You nodded your head as he stood up from the bed in front of you. You looked up at him with hunger in your eyes waited on a command.

“Undress me.” Mark commanded testing the water.

You nodded your head again and reached up for his already unbuttoned shorts, but he stopped you with a hand over the zipper.

“I didn’t hear you say, yes master.”

“Yes, master.” You spoke softly.

Mark moved his hand and allowed you to unzip his shorts. You pulled them down along with his briefs in one quick movement until his fully hard dick was bobbing in front of you. Mark reached down and began a slow tug on his thick cock as you licked your lips and watched him until tiny beads of precum were leaking out of his mushroom tip.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Mark said as he looked down at you kneeling in front of him.

You looked up reluctantly as he continued tugging on his dick and then stood up. Mark moved his hands as you pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room.

“Now.” Mark said as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on a pair of black cuffs and he smiled as he walked over and grabbed them. “You said I can do whatever I want.”

“Yes, master.”

Mark pulled the cuffs apart and walked behind you. Mark grabbed his leaking cock and rubbed it over the smooth flesh of your ass as soft moans escaped your lips.

“I’m going to handcuff you okay?” Mark said as he continued to rub his dick against your ass. “And then I want you to suck me off using just your mouth and nothing else, understood?”

You nodded your head as you unconsciously pushed your ass into his dick. “Yes, master.”

Mark removed his hand from his dick and then handcuffed your hands behind your back. Mark walked in front of you trailing his hands over every inch of your body as he went and then stopped and stared at you as you got down on your knees and moved closer to his fully erect cock.

You didn’t hesitate as you enclosed the entire tip of his dick around your soft lips and began to suck. Mark closed his eyes and grabbed the back of your head without thought as you licked circles around the top of his dick and then sank down further taking in his whole shaft.

His eyes flew open as he looked down at you. Your long hair fell into your face as the muscles in your arms strained with being cuffed. Mark began moving his hips in time with your sucks pushing his cock further down your throat until the only sound in the room was of the slide of his shaft going in and out of your throat. Mark grabbed a fist full of your hair and pushed it out of the way, but it wasn’t enough. Mark wanted to see your face. Mark wanted to see you beg for his dick in your tight pussy.

“Stop.” Mark said letting go of your hair. You pulled off his cock slowly and sat back on your heels and looked up at him with reddened lips. “Stand up.”

You stood up on shaky legs and looked back at him. Mark stepped closer to you and ran a hand over your round breast and squeezed them. Mark bent down and began to suck on your nipples as the moans leaving your lips began to get louder. Mark trailed kisses down your body until he got to your extremely wet pussy and stopped.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Mark asked as he began to play with your clit.

You sucked in a sharp breath as you rocked your hips into his hand. You moaned as he pressed harder on the sensitive spot. “Yes, master.”

“I’m going to give it to, but first we have to have some rules.” Mark moved his hand away from your clit and inserted two fingers into your pussy. Mark began moving in and out slowly and then he placed his thumb back over your clit, so it rubbed against you with every in and out movement. “You can’t cum unless it’s on my dick understood?”

“Yes.” You breathed. You rocked your hips faster in time with his hand until another moan forced its way out of your mouth. “Yes, master.”

“Now,” Mark said and removed his hand. Your breathing was harder as you looked up and bit your lips. “Do have any more toys?”

“Yes master.” You said turning around. You nodded your head in the direction of your closed closet. “All of my stuff is in there.”

Mark nodded his head and briefly undid the handcuffs. Your arms sagged in relief as he walked over to the closet. “I want you to pick out anything you want me to use on you.” Mark opened the doors and his eyes widened, as he looked at all the sex toys in the walk-in closet. It was clear this wasn’t just some decision you’d made on a whim once he’d gotten there. It was clear this was something you’d invested time and a lot of money in. “But whatever you pick out choose it wisely. You won’t be able to pick again.”

“Yes, master.” You said as you walked into your closet and began picking out things. You picked out four small ropes, a vibrator, two different sized dildos, and lube. Once you’d gathered everything, you wanted you left the closet and placed them all on the bed.

“You like being tied up, don’t know?” Mark asked as he closed the closet and walked back over to you.

“Yes, master.” You said as he picked up the four ropes off the bed.

Mark ran the tips of the ropes along your breast and over your sensitive nipples. Mark moved the ropes down your stomach and in between your legs against your still wet pussy. “Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

You turned around and climbed on top of your bed. You spread your legs wide and moved your hands over your head as he began to tie each of your hands and feet to your bed. When he was sure you were secured he grabbed your vibrator, the lube, and the larger of the two dildos and moved between your legs.

“Remember.” Mark said as he moved onto the bed between your legs. “You can’t come unless it’s on my cock.”

“Yes, master.” You said as he uncapped the lube. Mark squeezed some onto his fingers and began circling your clit again with his thumb as he once again inserted two fingers into your pussy.

Mark rubbed hard over your clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of your pussy while you began to writhe on the bed from the continuous pleasure. Mark pulled out his fingers again and put more lube on them as he inserted three fingers into your pussy stretching it. Mark moved his fingers slowly in and out of your tight entrance increasing the speed until they were sliding in easily and your hips began to match his pumps.

Mark continued fucking you with his right hand while he grabbed your vibrator with his left and turned it on to the lowest vibration. Mark placed the vibrator over your clit, and you cried out at the increased pleasure. Mark began pumping his fingers in and out until he felt you were stretched enough and removed them only to insert them again this time with four fingers.

Mark turned up the vibrations to the next setting of intensity and began pushing his hands into your dripping wet pussy until his whole fist nearly fit. You strained to move your body closer to the pleasure you so desperately wanted but couldn’t because of the restraints.

“You’re almost ready.” Mark said as he removed his fingers and finally grabbed the large dildo. Mark covered the rubber dick in lube and then slowly pushed the fake cock into your waiting pussy while also turning the vibrator up to the highest level of intensity.

A loud moan escaped your lips as you threw your head back. You pulled at the restraints as you simultaneously tried to push your hips further onto the rubber dick while also trying to move your hips away from the steady flow of vibrations.

“Master.” You said as Mark picked up the pace of the thrust of the dildo. “I need you inside me.”

“What was that?” Mark said pretending not to hear as he pushed the vibrator down harder on your clit and fucked your tight pussy faster.

“I need you inside me.”

Mark continued to fuck you relentlessly with your toys as he smirked up at you. “You need what inside you where?”

“Your cock master,” You finally moaned out. “I need your fat dick inside my pussy so I can cum.”

Mark quickly cut off the vibrator and pulled out the dildo. Mark untied both your arms and legs and then laid back on the bed and pulled you on top of him.

“If you want it.” Mark said looking up at you straddling his hips. “Then take it.”

“Thank you, master.” You said as you grabbed his almost painfully hard dick and slammed yourself onto it.

You used his chest to brace your hands and then bounced up and down on his dick with no abandon. Mark met your thrust for thrust as you bounced down on him until he created a rhythm, but you faltered as your hands began to get tired. So, he grabbed you around the waist and flipped you both until you were lying underneath him. Mark placed your legs on top of both of his shoulders and pounded into you until he could no longer hold back his own moans. Mark tried to keep a rhythm, but when your pussy suddenly became tighter as you finally came, he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Mark cried out as he came and kept pumping into you until you both were too sensitive to keep going.

_Twenty minutes later_

Mark stood outside your house and looked at you with your robe back on. Despite, everything that happened in the past two hours he could feel his dick getting hard again as he continued to look at you.

“We should do this again.” You said as you held out a card. Mark took it without looking and placed it into his pocket. “Next one is on the house.”

“Thanks.” Mark said not really sure what else to say. “I gotta go.”

You smiled and retreated back into your house. Mark shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his car and got in starting it. Mark reached to the back seat and looked at his cellphone and frowned. 

_Six missed calls._

Mark rolled his eyes and called Johnny back.

“Dude, where the fuck have you been?” Johnny said answering on the first ring.

“At my sponsors house where else?”

“What sponsor?” Johnny screamed through the line. “Mrs. Shelby called two hours ago and said you never showed. She was threatening to take your money back and everything, but we got one of the freshmen to go over and fill in—”

Mark hung up on Johnny and looked all around his front seat for the sponsor paper. When he found it, he quickly opened it up and froze as Mrs. Shelby’s name and address: _1934 Kelly Circle_ was printed on it. Then he fished in his pocket until he found the card you had just given him and stared down at the card.

_You: 1634 Kelly Circle | Escort | BDSM: Sub/Dom_

Mark stared between the two papers for a few seconds before finally tossing the sponsor paper to the back of his car and pulling off. When he was down the street he looked back at the card and dialed the number on the back.

“I didn’t expect you to call so soon.” You said through the line.

“Well, I just wanted to know when I could make another appointment?”


End file.
